Aki Soyokaze
by Tsuihoonin
Summary: Aya thinks about his past, bad things happen to Ken, you know, everyday kinda stuff! Contains yaoi (Ran/Ken and hints of Yohji/Omi), angst and MILD sap...
1. Enter the SchuSchu bunny!

"Aki Soyokaze"  
~Tsuihoonin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz... Lucky me...  
  
Notes: I dedicate this fic to my friend LilStarry! She encouraged me to write a fic and therefore I am! ^^  
  
WARNINGS: It IS yaoi, so please don't flame me because you don't like it. I DID warn you... Ran/Ken, hints of Yohji/Omi, angst and petty amounts of sap. Mild language and minor AU because it never actually happens in the show...  
  
Please, be nice. I've never really written a fic before and I am scared... I'll appreciate any feedback though...  
  
Italics are Ran's thoughts  
Bold are Ken's thoughts  
  
Silky strands of red hair softly caressed the sides of the silent man's cheeks as the cool autumn breeze stirred up fiery colored leaves. The scent of winter hung deeply in the air as the violet-eyed otoko leaned into the gentle current. Ran stared up into the night sky with a placid look replacing his normal icy one as a chilling rain dripped down from the clouds above. He smiled inwardly as he felt as though he was being sanctified outwardly. Inwardly though... Cerise locks fell upon closed eyes and Fujimiya Ran stood up from his perch on top of the house. Swaying slightly from the loss of blood to his head, the caliginous redhead managed his way to the open window.   
  
For some odd reason, the rain reminds me of how much life can beat you down but how chillingly refreshing it is...   
  
The morbid thought ran through the now drenched man, laughing at how pitiful he seemed.   
  
Rain is nothing, compared to what I've been through...  
  
Why won't you let people get close to you?   
It's not like it hurts to love someone... I feel as though it hurts to NOT love...  
  
Rain is so calming... the chill of new beginnings...  
  
Ran shivered slightly under his ebony coat and sighed softly.  
  
"Ah, Aya-kun?" a small voice emerged from behind the closed door of Ran's room.  
"Hn, Omi." A grim expression replaced the content one as the door slowly opened to reveal Omi.  
"Ayyyaaa-kuuun! Dijoubu ka?! You're soaked!" the chibi blonde shounen cried, rushing over to Aya's side.  
"Na, Omi, dijoubu. I was just outside." Aya nodded, wiping damp locks from his bright violet orbs.   
"Oh, Aya-kun! You're dripping all over the carpet! I'll go get you a towel!" and before Aya could protest, the blue eyed assassin dashed off to fetch the older male a towel.  
  
Hmm... just what I wanted... a babysitter...   
  
His thoughts immersed with sarcasm, Ran shook his head, droplets of water covering his immediate surroundings.  
  
Why can't you accept the fact that you've grown used to us?!  
  
I don't want to admit it but... I've grown closer than I've wanted to these people... But... they could never understand my inner turmoil...  
  
If you would just give us... me... a chance...  
  
"Here Aya. Dry off." Omi re-entered the room, bringing the towel up to wipe off Aya's arm. "My god Aya-kun! You're freezing! Maybe taking a hot bath would warm you up!"  
"No... I--"  
"Really, you should! You don't want to catch a cold do you?" Omi pouted with big puppy eyes. "But if you don't want to listen to me, then fine. But don't say I didn't warn you..." Aya nodded solemnly and took the fluffy towel from his teammate. Omi looked at him a minute then sighed and exited the room.  
  
Maybe a hot bath WOULD be nice...  
  
The lone Ran smiled faintly as he moved from his spot near the open window to the bathroom. Pulling an extra towel out of the closet, he set both that towel and the one Omi gave him on the counter next to the sink. Gracefully, he turned the faucet on in the bath and let it run until it got to his preferred temperature, he then, plugged the drain. Ran gently slid his wet clothes from his shoulders and rubbed up his arms, which were colder than usual.  
  
I wasn't outside THAT long...  
  
With delicate fingers, Ran undid the button on his jeans and slid them, along with his boxers, down his silky like legs. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he traced the clear water with his fingers and nodded inwardly at the warmth. This serene state of mind sent his mind reeling into comfort. The assassin known as Aya was shoved to the back of his mind and the happy, loving Ran came out and grinned. He missed his old life but enjoyed the company of his new friends, even if he didn't show it.  
  
Hmm... Aya-chan...  
  
Painful memories flooded back as Aya fought for control of Ran's mind. He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to block out his recollections.  
  
Why can't I forget my problems? Is it... because I don't want to?  
  
Why can't you let us help you Aya?! I... I want to help...  
  
The chocolate-eyed otoko sat in the small den, staring blankly at the TV screen. Somebody had found the body of their last assignment and all was well with the world because there was no trace of evidence. The TV, which wasn't being paid attention to, suddenly flickered and went out. The rain outside came down in heavy sheets, slicing the air like a katana.  
  
Darkness... that's all I'm ever in is darkness...   
  
Aya held his bare chest in an attempt at warmth from bitter reminisce of his past. With violet-eyes closed, Aya stayed his seat on the edge of the tub, rubbing his hands up his frigid arms. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized he was REALLY in the dark.  
  
"What the...?" Aya grumbled, his icy look replacing the painful one that had made its way to his face. Noises from outside the bathroom door found his sensitive ears and Aya tried to decipher them. A loud crash sounded outside of the room and a quick "It wasn't me!" followed.  
  
"Yohji-kun? You DID remember to pay the electric bill right?" Omi squeaked, then a thump was heard. "Ow... I tripped on something..."  
"That would be me..." Yohji grumbled, groping around in the dark for his lost sunglasses. A soft chuckle left the younger of the two's throat as Yohji poked his side.  
"Stop Yohji! That tickles!"  
"Heh! My little chibi is ticklish!" the lanky blonde grinned and attacked the smaller with a tickle frenzy.  
  
"Ugh, don't they ever stop?" Aya growled deeply before standing up and roaming around on the counter. Stopping suddenly, he felt a presence join him in the small room. Breathing lightly and not moving he felt as a small breeze was let in the window, moving the moon-illuminated shower curtain. The listening Aya, now, by the door, heard a rustling of cloth, and he quietly leapt at the chance to attack the unknown offender.  
  
"Hello Ayaaa..." a seductive greeting left the dark figure's lips.  
"Shuldich?! What the hell are you doing in our house?! I have my right mind to kill you right now!" Aya glared at the chuckling Shuldich.  
"Don't worry Aya! My little visit has NOTHING to do with you! It has to do with your little friend, Ken..."  
~End chapter one~  
  
Don't ya just LOVE cliffhangers?! Heh... I don't, so I'll write more, if ya liked it, ASAP! I hope LilStarry liked it! ::cries:: I'm scared! *hides under bed* Eheh...  
  
Extra notes: I've seen Shuldich's name spelt 5 million different ways and I just picked one, so sorry if it's wrong... I also forgot how to spell Aya's last name...  
  
Also, sorry if I spelt anything wrong. I went through it 2 times with spell check. 'Aki Soyokaze' is Japanese for Autumn Breeze! ^_^ *Bows* Ja ne for now! 


	2. Poor Aya WAH!

"Aki Soyokaze"  
~Tsuihoonin~  
  
Disclaimer: As you read in the first chapter, I don't own Weiss Kreuz...  
  
One extra warning: There IS a mention of Adolf Hitler in here. I don't want anybody offended so I'm warning you now.   
In this chapter, there is a lil' bit of Shuldich/Aya and a lil' bit of Shuldich/Ken... and a VERY perverted Shuldich (translation: does clothed thrusting mean anything to you?)... Just to warn ya... ^_^;;  
  
All other warnings and notes are in the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Italics are Aya's thoughts  
Bold are Ken's thoughts  
Bold and italics are Shuldich's thoughts  
  
"What about Ken?!" Aya's anger flared up further.   
"Oh, was that jealously I sensed?" Shuldich reached up quickly and traced the other's cheek. Aya pulled away suddenly, giving Shuldich and evil yet questioning glare.   
"Don't touch me." he said bluntly, slamming the other redhead up against the bathroom wall.  
"Ooh! Feisty!" the German assassin ran his hands down Aya's smooth, firm sides and let them rest on invisible hips. The still naked Aya backed away, unaware of what Shuldich's thoughts were.  
  
Back up baby, just a little mo~ore...  
  
Ran screamed inside Aya's head for control.  
  
Find out what's going on!! What does HE have to do with KEN?!  
  
Aya shook his head slightly and backed up one more step.  
  
Gotcha...  
  
Shuldich, seeing his chance, rushed at the tall man, pushing him back into the tub of steamy water. Tiles broke simultaneously as Aya's head crashed into the wall above the bath.  
  
No, no don't pass out! We need to save Ken! Please! Save him!  
  
"Sweet dreams ice princess..." Shuldich's voice dripped with sarcasm as he brushed himself off and headed for the door in the dark room.  
  
*****  
  
I'm bored...  
  
The soccer player sat alone in the still dark living room, the remote still placed in his hand.   
  
How long does it take for the power come back on?  
  
He shrugged and laid back on the couch, sighing from bordum.   
  
*SMASH*  
  
Ken furrowed his brow in attempt to figure out where that came from.   
  
Omi and Yohji are in the other side of the house completely and Aya---  
  
Cold hands enveloped the mouth of the brunette and brought him to a sitting position. Ken attempted to scream, waving his arms around, trying to get free. With the strength he had built up over the years, he elbowed his attackers side. The long haired red-head inhaled deeply from the loss of air. Both, still in the dark, looked, blindly, for the other. A swift motion to Ken's right and he squatted down and kicked a circle, causing his still unknown assailant to fly forward  
"Shit!" the intruder screeched as he got kicked in the knee from behind and land on his face.   
"Shuldich?! What the HELL are you doing here attacking me?!"  
"You were expecting maybe Hitler?" The sarcastic Shuldich kneeled on the floor before what looked like the outline of Ken's frame.  
"Get out of our house!"  
"Oh, deja vu!" the German rolled his eyes and moved closer to Ken. Breathing on his neck, Shuldich whispered a barely audible "Aya said that minutes ago..." and he pulled away.  
"What did you do to Aya?!" the chocolate eyes of Ken widened, fear racing in his mind and pulling his heart up in his throat.  
"Was that sentiment I heard?" Shuldich slowly stood up and leaned against the dark wall, feeling around until he felt a large piece of porcelain.  
  
A lamp! THIS could be useful to shut him up!   
  
Shuldich reached and grabbed the lamp that was on the end-table and held it close to his clothed body, breathing softly.   
"What did you do to Aya?!" Ken screamed, feeling around for the couch and then proceeding to jump over it. Shuldich wondered what he was doing until he realized that Ken was headed for--  
  
THE BATHROOM!!!  
  
Shuldich gasped faintly and followed Ken not as quickly for he didn't know his way around this foreign home but also fast enough for he did not want Ken to find Aya in his state.  
  
You will NOT ruin my plans!  
  
Ken sped down the long hallway, making his way towards the last place Aya had been.  
"OMI! YOHJI! HEL--" Ken tried to call his fellow partners but was tackled from behind instead.   
"Oh no you don't! Tsk tsk! Bad Ken!" Shuldich laid on top of the other man, holding his hands down with one hand and petting Ken's soft brown hair with the other. Ken struggled as he tried to free himself from his aggressor. Ken attempted rolling over to get Shuldich off him but that just worsened the situation. Now, as Shuldich sat on Ken's hips, Ken couldn't struggle because if he did, he'd get aroused, even if he didn't want to.  
"Get off BASTA--" a hand cupped itself over Ken's mouth.  
"Shh... you'll ruin the party!" he whispered, running his free hand over Ken's covered manhood then replacing his hand at Ken's wrist. Shuldich brought his hand off of Ken's mouth and placed it over the other wrist.  
"YOH--" Ken tried to scream again but before he could get out even one name, Shuldich thrust his hips forward, causing a lump to appear in Ken's now tight pants.  
"Now, unless you WANT this, I suggest you stop, or I'm gonna have a hay day with you right now!" Ken wimpered slightly as he felt as he was at Shuldich's mercy. After sitting for a few minutes in silence, which seemed like hours to Ken, he got an idea.  
  
If I just play along with his little game, maybe I can get Yohji or Omi to help me and Aya.  
  
"YOHJI!!" Ken screeched out but was trust at again.  
"Didn't I warn you?!"  
"You're not good enough to arouse me like some people can!" Shuldich stopped completely as registered what his captive had just said.  
  
Not GOOD enough?!  
  
"I'LL show you not GOOD enough!!!" Shuldich rammed his hips into his prisoner's harder than before and continued to do so.  
"Ah!!" Ken gasped, surprised that Yohji still wasn't here and at what Shuldich was doing to him.  
"RrrRR!!" Shuldich growled violently as Ken still didn't give in to the his steamy temptations. Getting tired of not winning and noticing Ken struggling again, Shuldich felt around and soon found the lamp that he had carried down the hall. Holding it high above Ken's head he prepared to smash it down. Thrusting harder, Shuldich also prepared for Ken to come at the same time as the harsh blow that was about to be bestowed upon him.  
  
Think of Aya! I can't let him distract me! I have to save Aya!!  
  
Shuldich soon became bored with this activity, seeing as it was getting him nowhere so silently and fast, Shuldich aimed and smashed the lamp upside Ken's head.   
  
Last thoughts screamed through Ken's mind but the one that mattered the most was...  
  
Is Aya okay? ...  
end chapter 2  
  
::cries:: poor KenKen and Aya-kun! I'm so evil! *slaps myself* But I like how it's turning out... Lottsa stuff is coming (no pun intended) and it will be here soon... as long as I don't get grounded... *sighs* I'll try to be a good lil' girl... Yea right...   
  
Also, if the bold, italics etc, don't work, I'M SO SORRRYYYYYY!!! I don't know what happened! I'm gonna try to fix it so be patient... ^.~;;  
  
Please review! I luv encouragement! Thankies to Starry and Mizu, Haichan and Misura! You guys are GREAT! *huggles* ^_^ I'm glad you like it! 


End file.
